dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shino
Nanao Wait, what? Is it or is it not Shino Nanao in that color pic? It seems like you're saying it isn't her, Kuukai, but you still put it back in. Kulaguy 04:46, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :The comment was about the live action commercial lady. The girl in the picture is irl Shino as drawn by one of the graphics designers of CC2, on a date with Haseo they fantasized about. That might not be canon, but she seems to match G.U.+'s Shino, so I figured it was consistent and worth adding. - Kuukai2 06:05, 14 November 2006 (UTC) RL Pic Is that Real Life picture necessary? I mean it's just something from the ads. --CRtwenty 02:12, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I believe it's at least worth mentioning in the Trivia. I mean, Shino is the first .hack character to be portrayed by an actor. Kulaguy 07:45, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::The details are off though. It's an ad for the first game, and actually Piroshi is the first to be portrayed irl, by Hiroshi Matsuyama... - Kuukai2 07:55, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::O RLY? Well then, PICS NAO! Kulaguy 13:14, 15 September 2006 (UTC) http://www.cyberconnect2.jp/hack/image/e3_3.jpg ::::White Text: "Real Piroshi" - Kuukai2 18:14, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Translation Is it really necessary to keep up that old mistranslation of "I think I've lost my love for this world." When the correct line is "I think she lost her love for this world." So shouldn't htat part in the trivia section be removed?Lasting Dawn 08:33, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Obviously you remove it. It's a mistranslation from dothackers. Damned idiots believing them. Kulaguy 13:02, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, I think Shinsou Wotan did that translation. The fact is that there was almost no way of knowing from the trailer, as Japanese is fairly subject-ambiguous. But yeah, change it, obviously. But, where do we even use it? - Kuukai2 16:31, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::Somebody made a reference to it in the trivia. Something like "the scene where she says this hasn't appeared yet" when it actually has appeared in Roots, just using the correct translation. It has since been deleted. --CRtwenty 17:28, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Heh heh, Kula likes using the phrase "damned idiots" when referring to dothackers, even if the translator was far from an idiot. Back then we didn't even know it was Shino, and I'm sure most of us thought that Atoli was attacked by Tri-Edge.--OtakuD50 18:12, 14 November 2006 (UTC) IRL? I think Shino is a student of Nursing & Caring. Most probably not a college student but a 'Short University'. It is a special kind of University in Japan featured in short graduation period. Girls usually enter this kind of university to obtain certain licences. If she is a college student, I think she's a nursing college student. :P..um, any more reliable source? Coma I've been searching all over the internet about Shino because I just saw episode 13 of the anime, and was devastated when she was PK'd. Please, can somebody just tell me if she wakes up? I don't want to see her gone forever... :Omg, READ the friggin article.--Spiritsoulx 09:29, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::I did, I didn't see anything about her waking up. :::She joins your party... that would imply that she recovers. But for your information... Yes, she wakes up. --CRtwenty 14:43, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks. *sigh of relief* :::::I'm still wondering how the Unreturners are rescued... ~ Ichida ::::::Ovan's Rebirth ability destroys the AIDA, and this has the same affect as Haseo destroying the Moon Tree AIDA Server, but for all the Unreturners in The World. The difference is that all people PKed in Moon Tree's @HOME who became Unreturners were kept that way by the server, while people PKed by AIDA-PCs seem to have been kept that way by AIDA as a whole. Everyone recovers at varying rates, though. - Kuukai2 21:25, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::I see; thanks for clearing that up. (y) ~ Ichida Costume Change It's strange, when Shino changes her costume in Roots, her hair remains pink. But when she is seen in G.U., her hair is clearly a pale black or gray. That might be because the flashbacks in Rebirth arent really in color--HeavyBlade3 04:39, 2 April 2007 (UTC)HeavyBlade3 It's not just in Rebirth. You see it when she joins you in Vol. 3 aswell. :Yeah it is odd, I'd imagine it's probably just an animation difference. Either that or getting PKed turned her hair white. :p --CRtwenty 18:06, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Should we maybe include it as part of the article's trivia? It is pretty trivial, after all. ::Well, it's already noted in her Appearance section.--Bulletcatcher 04:31, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Greeting Cards Shino says a lot about Haseo and herself meeting in real life through greeting cards. Like wanting to move closer to him, going on dates with him, and admitting her affections ("I think I liked Ovan but now I like you, is that okay...?") Can this be used as canon information for her offline descriptions? Since you guys seem to use this kind of thing for other articles... Kiyohime 06:49, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :There's a problem, though. In Returner, Shino outright denies any romantic interest in Haseo, and says it's the same with him.--Biccy 21:32, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the canon seems to contradict itself when it comes to Shino and Haseo's relationship. I guess we could handwave it away as having the e-mails be non-canon. But it's still an issue, may be worth putting into the plotholes section. --CRtwenty 21:41, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Biographical information from the emails is canon, but Haseo sending gifts and getting everyone to swoon over him isn't. It's hardly a plothole... - Kuukai2 22:15, 22 October 2007 (UTC) I think you get basically the same information no matter what you reply to her in the emails. Her replies are a lot more intimate and familiar than the replies you get from the other characters, even when you send the same greeting card. As for Returner, well, I'm not sure since she does say that. Does Returner overrule what is implied in the game? Kiyohime 06:38, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I think there is a simple answer about Returner... Because Haseo is "in love" (sorry for anyone that are offended to what I said.) with Atoli. Proof is at the end of .hack//G.U. Trilogy... Tepellin 06:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You do know that this conversation was started and finished about 2.5 years ago, right? But, yeah. Hiding your feelings is hardly a plot hole. you guys need to get out more. Shino avoids conflict with Atoli and others by simply saying she has no interest. She likes Haseo as much as any girl likes a guy with super-sexy-butt-plates, but she's also smart and doesn't fall into the drama that teenagers like Alkaid and Atoli did. --Falcon At 11:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone knows that Shino is actually in love me me. God. --cruncher3019 13:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Intentional Coma? Let's consider the facts. 1) Shino received a message from Ovan prior to her getting coma'd that amounted to "it's time". She even says as much to Haseo, being all cryptic as though she knew something was going to happen. 2) Shino was the original host of the Epitaph of Deceit, Innis. If we judge by its name (Mirage of Deceit), and the new host it chose afterward (Atoli), the prerequisite for that Epitaph would be to be a liar (something Atoli has down pat, considering her RL status and how big she is on lying to people just to fit in). Based on that, we can assume Shino would have to be hiding something big, and that works pretty well with the fact she essentially toyed with Haseo to lead him the right way to be useful to Ovan. 3) Considering the fact Ovan and Shino were very close accomplices, that she she seemed to know a lot about what he had in mind at any given time, and that Ovan had his plan for Haseo and "The Rebirth" in the making as soon as he met him (if not even earlier)... I don't know. It seems to make sense she might have let Ovan PK her solely for the impact it would have on Haseo, knowing it would lead him to search for the killer restlessly until his Avatar awoke and he became strong enough for Ovan to use. And let's face it Ovan is the kind of character who would go this far and make this complicated a plan from what we've seen of him. Thoughts? :The last episode of Roots. (Was it 26) depicts it as an accident. During the flashback AIDA breaks from his arm unintentionally. It was the scene during Ovan's talk with Phyllo. In the manga Shino intentionally sets her PK because she believes in him. However all of it even the canon is a conflict of story. Outlaw630 12:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC)